One type of commonly used packaging for consumable items has a rigid or semi-rigid tray having one or more compartments for containing packaged products, such as snacks. For a snack such as chips and dip, the tray normally includes a compartment that contains the chips and a separate compartment that contains the dip. In many applications, the trays are made from thermo-forming polymeric material. In other cases, formed trays are made from metal (e.g. aluminum) or in some cases from paperboard. A sealing sheet such as film, foil or other lid stock is secured over the compartments, normally by thermal sealing or adhesive, to seal the compartments and keep the products within the compartments fresh.
These types of tray packages are designed so that the sealing sheet is secured to the front display side of the tray package. The sealing sheet often contains printing, and is sometimes transparent to allow prospective consumers to view contents within the compartments. Normally, these types of tray packages are displayed at the point-of-purchase in either horizontal or vertical arrangements on shelves, counters, or floors. When the packages are arranged in this fashion, exposure of the front display side of the package to the consumer is usually compromised. Also, the convenience of viewing the front display side of the tray package is a function of the height of the prospective consumer. For example, a tall person has difficulty reading a package which is displayed vertically and located at a low height. The tall person needs to bend down or back up to view the front display of the tray package. On the other hand, a shorter person may have difficulty reading the front display on horizontally arranged packages without leaning forward in order to gain a full view of the front display on the tray package.
Product marketability is likely to improve when the ability to read and study the front display panel is made more convenient for the consumer. The purpose of the invention is to improve the display and readability of the front display panel on tray packaging at the point-of-sale.